This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2001-199234 filed on Jun. 29, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
The present invention relates to an endoscope whose bending section is electrically bent using a motor.
In endoscopes whose insertion units are soft, the insertion unit is provided with a bending section so that the insertion unit can be inserted smoothly into a tortuous body cavity.
FIG. 1 shows an endoscope system 121 in accordance with a related art. The endoscope system 121 consists mainly of: an endoscope 122 in which an imaging device is incorporated; a light source apparatus 123 that supplies illumination light to the endoscope 122; a video processor 124 that processes an image signal produced by the endoscope 122; a color monitor 125 on which a view image is displayed according to a video signal transferred from the video processor 124; a VTR deck 126 and a video disk 127 that are used to record view images; and a video printer 128 that prints view images.
The endoscope 122 includes an elongated soft insertion unit 129, an operation unit 130 disposed at the rear end of the insertion unit 129 and held by an operator in order to operate the endoscope, and a universal cord 131 led out of the operation unit 130. A light guide connector that is included in a connector 132 fixed to the terminal of the universal cord 131 is coupled to the light source apparatus 123 so that it can be decoupled freely.
Moreover, a connector 133a fixed to the terminal of a signal cable 133 spliced to an electric connector included in the connector 132 is coupled to the video processor 124 so that it can be decoupled freely.
The insertion unit 129 includes a distal part 134 in which an illumination optical system and an observation optical system are placed and which is formed with a hard member, a bending section 135 capable of freely bending vertically, and a pliable flexible (soft) part 136 having flexibility (being soft). An angling knob 137 formed on the operation unit 130 is manipulated in order to bend the bending section 135.
Illumination light emanating from a lamp 138 included in the light source apparatus 123 travels through a condenser lens 139 and converges on the end surface of the light guide connector. The light is then propagated to the distal part 134 of the insertion unit 129 over a light guide that lies through the universal cord 131 and endoscope 122 alike, and irradiated to an object such as a lesion through an illumination window. A treatment appliance insertion port 140 is bored near the front end of the operation unit 130.
In the endoscope 122 of the related art, the bending section 135 and the angling knob 137 formed on the operation unit 130 are connected to each other using a traction member realized with angling wires that are not shown. An operator turns the angling knob 137 to operate the endoscope 122. The operation unit 130 must therefore be connected on a fixed basis to a hand-held unit 130a proximal to the insertion unit 129. The operator must hold the hand-held unit 130a integrated with the operation unit 130 all the time.
Furthermore, the universal cord 131 is led out of the operation unit 130. Over the universal cord 131, the endoscope is connected to the video processor 124 and light source apparatus 123 that are disposed outside the endoscope. Incidentally, an operator may change the way of holding the hand-held unit 130a so as to manipulate the angling knob 137 or press various switches, or may advance, withdraw, or twist the operation unit 130 so as to thrust, pull, or twist the insertion unit 129. In this case, the universal cord 131 led out of the operation unit 130 is moved or twisted accordingly. This obstructs an operator.
Moreover, fragile built-in components including an image transmission cable and a light guide are run through the universal cord 131. In order to protect the built-in components, the armor of the universal cord 131 must be formed with a member that is as thick as the insertion unit 129. When the operation unit 130 is twisted, the universal cord 131 must also be twisted as mentioned above. An operator must therefore apply a large torsion as a whole.
As mentioned above, in the endoscope of the related art, the insertion unit and operation unit are integrated with each other. The universal cord over which the endoscope is connected to the light source apparatus or video processor and which protects a plurality of built-in components is fixed to the operation unit. When the operation unit is moved in order to manipulate the insertion unit, the universal cord is moved accordingly to obstruct an operator. This poses a problem.
Furthermore, there is a motor-driven endoscope in which a traction member coupled to a bending section is pulled using a motor and the bending section is thus bent. Herein, the traction member is passed through a universal cord, and then pulled by actuating the motor. When the universal cord is twisted, the friction of the traction member increases. Namely, in order to bend the bending section, a large load must be cleared. This is a drawback of the motor-driven endoscope.
In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-159801 has disclosed a columnar control apparatus for endoscopes. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-217827 has disclosed an apparatus having a power supply driving battery made movable along side rails on an operating table.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope with excellent maneuverability whose insertion unit can be inserted easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endoscope with excellent maneuverability that permits easy endoscopic examination.
According to the present invention, an endoscope consists mainly of:
a main body including an insertion unit that has a bending mechanism and that includes a bending section capable of bending freely, and a proximal unit disposed proximally to the insertion unit;
an objective optical system mounted in an imaging window formed in a distal part of the insertion unit, and a solid-state imaging device disposed at the position of the image plane of the objective optical system;
an actuator included in the proximal unit and used to operate the bending mechanism so as to bend the bending section;
a light source unit that is included in the proximal unit and that generates illumination light with which an object to be imaged by the solid-state imaging device is illuminated an object;
a communication device that is included in the proximal unit and that transmits an image signal produced by the solid-state imaging device to an external signal processing unit by radio; and
an operation unit formed separately from the main body and used to operate the actuator.
In order to insert the insertion unit or in order to angle the insertion unit for insertion by handling the operation unit, the endoscope is connected to a light source apparatus or a video processor over a universal cord. However, the above configuration obviates the necessity of the universal cord and facilitates inserting work.